Complete Makeover
by harrypotterluvr1
Summary: Hermione got a makeover. What happnes when Draco tries to get to Hermione? Lots of humor! More chapters to come! Read and review please!
1. I'm not sure I know you

A/N: So here's the story I hope you like it. Read and Review please only constructive criticism! Thanks! Evan if it seems boring in the beginning it will get better. If you have read my other story "One Thing After Another" then you know I love to write cliff hangers and twists! Well enjoy!

Summary: Hermione got a makeover. Draco tries to get to her all for a bet. What happens when real feelings take over? Lots of humor!

A/N: Here is a small prologue just so you know what's going to be going on……

Prologue:

It's 7th year, Voldemort had been defeated and is dead for good. Hermione used a few spells over the summer and Draco Malfoy dyed his hair black. Ginny and Harry didn't get back together and Ron and Hermione happened and are over now.

Okay now to the actual story…

Hermione P.O.V

I sat in front of my mirror brushing my hair, which went by a lot faster now than it did a few months ago. Now that I was 17 I had researched and used a few spells on myself so that I looked a bit more socially presentable. I had straight, dark brown hair that fell mid way down my back. I had also given myself long bangs which I swept to the right side of my face and let fall over my right eye but only by a little bit. The rest of me had just changed because of pure growing up. I was about 5'6" now which according to Harry and Ron was still really short. I was much skinnier from running about 2 miles every morning, and was curvier. I didn't exactly wear skimpy clothes but I didn't wear baggy shirts like I did back in 3rd year.

After I was done braiding my hair I jumped into bed, after all I was leaving for Kings Cross tomorrow.

Draco P.O.V

"Draco mate, do you have anymore ice cream?" Blaise Zambini asked me.

I spooned some more into his bowl and looked back into the mirror. I had dyed my hair black over the summer, I'm not sure why I did but I needed change.

"I could get any girl at Hogwarts." I said smirking at myself in the mirror.

"I'm sure you could, Draco" said Blaise in a bored voice, "Listen I have to go, I'm going over to Parkinson's." he said standing up.

"You're still with her? Bloody Hell Blaise! Why?" I asked

"Only because she is a good shag. Might dump her soon, well her parents are at the Dark Lord's funeral. So she asked me to come over." He finished winking slyly. Then his eyes lit up and I knew that he had an idea about something. "I got it! This year Draco we both have to two girls who would be impossible to get!"

I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say 'Who would reject me?'

Blaise smirked, "You have to get Granger."

I let out a loud howl "WHY GRANGER!"

"Well because she can actually resist you. It's a challenge for you." Blaise replied.

I thought it over '_Might be kind of fun to seduce Granger…..I had heard Weasley say that she was a good kisser and that she has a nice body…' _"Okay I'll do it. Now, who are you going to get?"

"I'm going to get the Weasley girl. I heard Thomas say that she was a good kisser and easy to get in bed." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is shagging all you go for Zambini?" I asked with a sick expression on my face.

"You know it." He replied winking "Speaking of… I'm late for Parkinson. I'll see you tomorrow at Kings Cross." And with that he Apparated away.

I waved my wand around to clean my room, striped down to my boxers, jumped in to bed and went to sleep.

At Kings Cross

I walked onto the train, dragging my trunk behind me while trying to find an empty compartment. I looked into one in which there was only one girl, looked about my age and was having a hard time getting her trunk on to the rack. I slid open the door and quietly walked behind her and easily lifted the trunk out of her arms and onto the rack.

"Thank –"she said turning around and stopping when she saw me. Her mouth visibly opened and I am sure that mine was just as wide. She was pretty very pretty. She was skinny and curvy had straight brown hair and had almost no make up on, except for a little eye liner.

"You" She finished.

Hermione P.O.V

I lifted my trunk for the third time and tried to put it on the rack. This time a second pair of hands lifted it and placed it on the rack. "Thank –" I said turning but stopped when I saw the face of the most gorgeous guy. He had jet black hair, and was about 6'2" maybe 6'3". He was standing against me so I could feel his six- pack. I saw him staring at me with his mouth wide open, probably just like mine. Quickly I closed my mouth and said "You".

"Are you new?" he asked me.

"No I've always been here. Aren't you?" I replied.

"No, actually I'm not. I'm also Head Boy." He said smiling the most charming smile '_Get a grip Hermione'_

"Really, I'm Head Girl!"

"I can't believe I don't know you, I know I haven't seen you before because I definitely would have remembered you." He said as I felt my feet melt.

"Well then my name is -"

A/N That's it! I hope you like it. Review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks guys!


	2. You!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I was amazed by how many I got! Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it, just as much as the first!

End of last chapter:

"I can't believe I don't know you, I know I haven't seen you before because I definitely would have remembered you." He said as I felt my feet melt.

"Well then my name is -"

On with the story!

Hermione P.O.V

BANG! BANG!

I pulled out my wand and ran into the hall. Though my mind was already planning the murder of whom ever it was who kept me from telling Mr. Gorgeous my name. I walked to the center of the train to see two first years trying out defensive spells. I pointed my wand at both of them and said "Expellerimus!" Both the wands flew into my hand and the two boys walked up to me with ashamed looks on their faces, "First of all you are first years so you shouldn't be doing any magic, secondly you aren't allowed to do magic on the train. I will be handing you wands to Professor Dumbledore and then you will receive the proper punishment." I said all this with a straight face but I really wanted to laugh.

The boys reminded me when I was on the train for the first time and I had performed a spell to fix Harry's glasses. If the Head Girl has seen me I would have been in trouble beyond explanation. I nodded at them then turned on heel to go back to my compartment. Hoping that Mr. Gorgeous would be there and I could introduce myself. Sadly he wasn't, I changed into my robes and read the rest of the way.

Draco P.O.V

I watched her run out of the room when she heard the bang and as soon as she was gone I grabbed my trunk and ran out of there and into the next compartment over. I sat down breathing hard; I had to get away from her before I did something stupid! I looked out the window before pulling on my robes and reading the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

When we got there I walked out to the front of the train and held the door open for all the first years, then walked to a carriage and sat down. Not a minute after I sat down Miss. Beautiful walked in. When she saw me sitting there she blushed and said "Sorry I didn't know anyone was here. Do you mind if I sit here? All the other carriages are full."

I grinned "Sure go ahead." She jumped in and sat down just as the carriage started to move. We both looked out the window avoiding each other's eyes. Finally she looked at me and said "What's your name?"

I grinned, I opened my mouth to tell her but the carriage stopped and we both had to get out. Wow, fate really doesn't want us to know each other's names huh? I thought to myself as I dragged my trunk into the corridor. I dropped it off in the designated room and walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. I looked around for Mystery Girl but I couldn't find her.

I looked up at the table and saw that there was no one at the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat. Great, we were going to have some fool again who would show up half way through the meal. After a few moments Dumbledore started talking about something or the other that I didn't listen too. He made some announcement about the DADA teacher which I didn't hear nor did I care about. Soon the food arrived and we all got busy stuffing our faces.

After the food was gone I looked up at the table only because it was time for Dumbledore to introduce the two Heads and I would finally find out what her name was…..

"Students it is my great pleasure to announce to you the two heads of the year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

I had been on my way to walking to the platform when I heard her name and I saw her stop walking and give me a look that could have killed a snake. I winced no matter how much I hate Granger I would never want to step across the line. I vividly remember the time she had punched me in 3rd year; I had had a bruise for a week afterward.

"YOU!" she screamed bringing me back to earth I stepped back hastily as I saw that her face was inches away from mine.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SHARE A DORM WITH _THIS."_ I said looking at Dumbledore who actually looked amused.

"I WON"T WORK WITH HIM! I REFUSE PROFESSOR." She said looking from me to Dumbledore.

"You unfortunately don't have a choice, unless you want to give up your position as Head Girl." He said.

She opened her mouth to object then closed it and took a deep breath "I'll manage." She said barely above a whisper and took the envelope from Dumbledore that had our password in it. She walked past me only pausing for a fraction of a second to say "I hate you." Since no one the in Hall was speaking it echoed and there was a collective intake of breath. 'Hate' is a strong word and even though we loathe each other it was painful to hear her say that to me. _Why do I feel like this? _I thought to myself.

I looked up to see her already walking to the door and the entire student body staring at me. I held my head high and walked towards the door passing by her and saying "No more than I hate you." With that I walked out the door and around the corner but I didn't hear Granger behind me and immediately became worried.

"_Why do you care?" I asked myself_

"_Because you like her." Said a nasty little voice_

"_Of course I don't! She's nothing but a mudblood" I argued back_

"_A very pretty **muggleborn**" said the voice back_

The conversation I was having was interrupted by a Granger who walked by me "We are right here the password is 'unity'" she said in a cold voice that could have froze a lake over in the summer.

As soon as she said it the door open and we both walked in and she squealed like any girl would. I was in awe too, but being a Malfoy I didn't show any emotion. I walked over to the couch and sat down and opened a book as Hermione ran around squealing like a pig. "Malfoy we have a fireplace!" she said running up to the back of the couch.

"Would you stop you make it sound like we are married." I said, I heard her walk away then there was silence. During it I looked around the room it was actually really nice. We had two recliners and one couch, all in front of a beautiful fire. On the other end of the room there was a mini library and on either side of it there was a desk loaded with anything we needed to do homework.

THUNK!

"OUCH!" I scream before leaping up and turning around while holding my throbbing head. I look up to see Granger standing on the top of the stairs smirking.

"That sounded pretty hollow explains a lot doesn't it? Well Malfoy if you don't want another dent on your head you better start being at least a little nicer to me." And with that she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. I looked down to see a fat book sitting on the floor. I shook my head and winced. She had really good aim.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my bedroom and gasped. It was _huge_. There was a bed big enough to land a helicopter on and still enough room for a full length mirror, chest of drawers and a walk in closet. Not to mention a nice big wooden desk. Everything was in Slytherin colors too. I yawned stripped down to my boxer and fell into bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Hermione P.O.V

Seething with anger I stormed up the stairs. Once I was in the room I gasped all anger forgotten, my room is beautiful! There was a huge bed, chest of drawers, walk in closet, full length mirror and a wooden desk. Everything was in crimson and gold, Gryffindor colors! I ran into the closet and saw all my clothes hung up or on shelves. I grabbed a pair of flannel pajamas and opened another door which happened to be the bathroom.

I looked around slowly; there were two sinks, a shower and a separate bath tub big enough to be a pool! I walked over to one of the sinks and brushed my teeth and then flossed. This was a habit I will never forget I guess it comes with having two dentists for parents. I slipped into my pink pajamas and looked around the bathroom one more time. For the first time I noticed another door on the other end, I walked over and opened it and saw a sleeping Malfoy the covers slipping off of him. I tiptoed into the room and gazed at him, his black hair falling over his face gently.

Quietly as I could I kneeled down next to his bed and pushed his hair away from his face. Smiling slightly I gazed at him, he couldn't have been asleep for more than 5 minutes but the blankets were already falling off of him. He didn't have a shirt on and as my eyes moved down his body I saw the edge of his boxers. I tensed as he moved and turned until he was sleeping completely in his back and gasped before clapping my hand over my mouth.

Draco Malfoy had a six pack! A rock hard six pack, my eyes traveled to his arms there was plenty of muscle there. Quidditch had definitely done him some good; he probably worked out on a regular basis too. I reached down to his comforter and pulled it up and tucked it in. I put my hands on the sides of the bed and leaned across before I kissed his lightly on the cheek. I paused before pulling back completely, as I took a deep breath. He smelled really good, like axe. Wow Draco Malfoy used axe, something muggle! I smiled and pulled back before walking out of the room and into my own. I turned off the light and lay down in my bed.

I touched lips and thought _"Why did I do that?" _

Even in the dark I could feel myself blush. Even though there was no one in the room I dived under the covers and fell asleep blushing and with a smile on my face.

A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it! I am stressing cause i have a lot of stuff going on. But review and I will get a chapter up as soon as possible! Love you guys!


	3. Slytherin!

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I am having an issue its called Writer's Block. So bear with me…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad that you all like this story!

End of last chapter:

I touched lips and thought _"Why did I do that?" _

Even in the dark I could feel myself blush. Even though there was no one in the room I dived under the covers and fell asleep blushing and with a smile on my face.

On with the story!

Draco P.O.V

Slowly I stretched and pulled my self out of the bed. I glanced down at the alarm clock and saw that it read 9:00! I jumped into action; I ran into the bathroom and ran the shower while brushing my teeth. I quickly jumped into the shower and alternated between cold and hot water trying to wake myself up. I thought I heard another noise but didn't think much of it. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower only to hear a gasp. I spun around and slipped on some water and hit the floor hard. I pulled myself up onto my elbows and looked to see Her-Granger laughing at me. I quickly pulled a robe over myself and stood up.

Slowly I walked over to her as she gasped for breath.

"Do you know what happens to little girls who laugh at Draco Malfoy?" I said towering over her as she backed up into a wall. "They……get…….tickled." I said before picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.

She gave a small shriek and said "Draco Malfoy put me down this instant!" Silently laughing I kept walking towards her room. She was light like a feather, nice ass as well. '_No! Malfoy what are you thinking? This is GRANGER we are talking about!'_ I shook my head before dropping her on her bed.

Quickly I turned and started to walk off. I walked through the bathroom and into my own room, where I quickly got ready for class. I walked down the staris and into the living room where I saw Granger sitting.

"Let's go." She called before grabbing my hand and pulls me out the door. I let myself be dragged before I realized that Hermione and I were holding hands. Slowly and as subtly as possible and rearranged my fingers to where our hands were entwined. I felt her stiffen and look down, but she didn't pull away. As we both ran down to the Great Hall.

Hermione P.O.V

I walked back to the tower and collapsed onto the couch, while loosening my tie and throwing it onto the floor. I heard the door open and sat up and looked over the couch and saw Draco walking in with a tiny blond girl. I looked down and saw his arm tightly around her waist. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"Granger we're going to go study." Malfoy said to me.

"Do what you want it doesn't bother me." I said before lying back down on the couch.

I heard them both go upstairs into his room and close the door. I wandered aimlessly up to the library in the back of our common, into the library. Sighing, I looked up at their room wondering if they were really studying.

I turned quickly as I heard a knock on our door. As I opened it I saw Blaise Zambini standing there.

"Need something Zambini?" I said with a disgusted look on my face as his eyes roamed over my body.

"What? Oh, yeah I needed to talk to Malfoy." He said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes "He's in his room follow me." I walked up the stairs with Zambini behind me with the odd feeling that he was staring at my butt. I walked to Draco's room and opened the door. My eyes met a site that I could probably go the rest of my life without seeing.

Malfoy and the blond girl were obviously not getting any studying done. Since their book bags were on the floor along with their shoes and the girl's shirt. As soon as I opened the door she gave a little shriek pulled on her shirt, grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

"Zambini is here Malfoy." I said tonelessly before walking out of the room and into my own.

Draco P.O.V

"What do you need Zambini?" I asked annoyed, I was just getting into the girl and I was interrupted.

"We have to talk about our deal. Remember? You have to get Granger!" He said smirking at me.

"I'm not going to do it anymore!" I declared

"Why not? She looks good too so it's not like you'll be in pain!" he said

"What's about her feelings?" I said

"You never cared before about a girl's feelings, why now? Wow Malfoy I think you like Granger; well the bet is still on. I am taking out the Weasley girl tonight just wanted to let you know." He said before walking out.

Groaning I fell back on my bed, did I like Granger? I don't think I did? Then why did I feel like this?

I walked to my door and opened it to see Hermione standing there about to knock.

"Yes?"

She held up a letter "I got this from Dumbledore we have to plan the formal Christmas dance."

I nodded "Okay let's go and get started." I lead the way downstairs and we both sat down on the couch and started planning.

"That's not enough time! This dance is on the 14th of December and it's November 1st! We still have to talk to the house elves and book a band and Hogsmeade trips and let everyone know!" I watched as Hermione paced in front of me. Grinning I stood up and walked towards her; she turned and walked right into me. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked leaning away for me.

"This." I replied before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips before pulling back.

To my surprise she said "If you do something, you have to do it right."

She snaked an arm around my neck and pulled me towards her. Grinning to myself I deepened the kiss and she put both arms around my neck and started twirling my hair in her hands. I pulled my hands from around her waist and started to run the up and down her sides. I felt her arch her back and hug me around the waist. I gently started to push her backwards against the couch; before landing on top of her.

I felt her hands go over my stomach and up my shirt. I stopped kissing her and leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She looked back at me before screaming "SLYTHERIN!"

I rolled off of her onto he floor "Where?" I asked looking around frantically.

"YOU!" she said, breathing hard.

"Nicely spotted, what's your point?" I said walking towards her, wanting to get back to where we were.

"I kissed a Slytherin! This is bad! I can't kiss you!" she screamed

"Why can't you?" I asked

"I am not going to be another trophy in your showcase of girls!" she said before running up the stairs and slamming her door.

I slid down on the floor and leaned against the sofa.

'_This is different though, you're different. I thought 'No matter what way I put it the truth hit me hard. I liked Hermione Granger.'_

'_There's on thing though' I thought to myself with a grin, 'she is an amazing kisser!'_

A/N: That's it! I hope you like it! I know it's not my best, but Writer's Block wants to be my best friend! Review and I'll update sooner!


	4. Foreign

A/N: Hey guys! I have been trying to write this chapter for a few weeks now…so here it is! Thanks for all the reviews though! I am glad that you liked it!

End of last chapter:

'_This is different though, you're different. I thought 'No matter what way I put it the truth hit me hard. I liked Hermione Granger.'_

'_There's on thing though' I thought to myself with a grin, 'she is an amazing kisser!'_

Here we go!

Hermione P.O.V

I ran into my room and collapsed on my bed, I was still breathing hard. Well, that was something that happened downstairs I thought as I rolled over on my stomach. I pulled my pillow up to my face and rested my chin on it.

I can't believe we kissed, I bet he thought I was a bad kisser. He was only the second guy I had kissed. I hadn't kissed Victor that much, only a few times. Ron was always too shy.

WAIT! I thought to myself 'This shouldn't bother me, because I don't care what he thought. I don't like Draco Malfoy so it shouldn't bother me. I don't like him right?'

Just as I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like Malfoy….I mean it's Malfoy right?

He was filthy, ugly, and egotistical and I didn't like him.

'_But you do' _said a small truthful voice inside my head.

I knew it was the truth, I did like him, I thought as I walked towards my massive window hugging my pillow as I did.

Yet, I didn't want to he would just play me. It wasn't worth it…but the way he had kissed me and held me. Almost as if he cared, it was amazing. I hadn't been kissed lake that, Viktor was fine but it didn't feel like that. Like, everything else seemed to go away and all that was left was him and me alone…….

Groaning I turned and threw my pillow, I heard a gasp and turned to see….

None other than Draco Malfoy standing at my door, slowly I started to walk towards him.

"Hi" I said as he handed me my pillow

"Can we talk?" he asked, I shrugged and he moved across the room and sat down on my bed.

"Look I never thought I would fall for you, and trust me it's not only how you look. Yes, I won't deny you look amazing this year but that's not what it is. There is something about you that I can't resist." As he said this I walked across the room and leaned against the wall with my arms crossed watching him talk.

"You are amazing, I can't explain it." Slowly he got up and started to walk towards me, gently pulling at my hands to uncross and lightly holding my hands in his. "Your beautiful, Hermione Granger. It sounds so simple but no words could express you, it's too overwhelming. So will you please do me the honor of going out with me?"

I was crying by now, no guy had ever said anything like this to me. Part of me wanted to jump at him and say yes and part of me knew I couldn't do that. "I'm sorry but I can't, I can't take the chance of getting hurt." By now I was sobbing, I pulled away from him and ran out of the tower and into the hall. I ran until I got to the Quidditch field where I feel onto the soft grass sobbing.

I heard a gasp, followed by running feet. Someone pulled my up and I knew by feel that it was a boy. I could see through my blurry eyes that it was a Gryffindor.

I let them pull me up and hug me, as I threw my arms around their waist assuming it was Harry or Ron. I felt them pulling me as we walked towards the lake. I don't know how long we sat there on the bench. Them with one arm around my waist the other one stroking my hair, me hugging them around the waist crying into their neck. Finally, around the time the sun started to set, I pulled away.

I gasped "Seamus?" I blushed. "I am so sorry, I thought it was maybe Harry or Ron, I can't believe I took all that out on you!"

"It's alright! I was looking for you anyway." He said alarmed that I was so embarrassed.

"Why did you need me?" I said drying my eyes and trying to look more presentable.

"Now may not be a good time…" he said looking afraid.

"Now is a perfect time! What do you need?" I asked smiling, remembering how I used to have a crush on him, he looked great now too. He had plenty of muscle and I knew there was a six pack from the crying.

"Well…I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked looking nervous

I was shocked, and then my first thought was 'Why not? Seamus was sweet and this would help me get my mind off a certain blonde.' "Sure" I said smiling.

Seamus grinned "Okay, let's go get some dinner. Now, if you don't want to tell me what you were crying about it's fine."

I smiled happily "Thank you."

He stood up and pulled me up before putting his arms around me and giving me a hug. He pulled back and kissed me lightly on the cheek and took my hand before leading the way to the Great Hall.

Draco P.O.V

I sat in the Great Hall at dinner staring at my food, I heard the doors open and looked up to see a tear streaked Hermione walk in with a smiling Seamus. I saw him lean over and whisper something in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

_Oh._

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. I looked down to see their hands interlocked, I watched as he pulled back from the kiss, slipping his hand out of hers and sliding it around her waist and she leaned towards him. I watched them sit down at the Gryffindor table, his hand draped loosely around her waist. I saw it slip off and she leaned over to the little Weasley who gave her a hug and squealed happily. I watched her smile at Potter and Weasley while she filled her plate. I watched Seamus kiss her again on the cheek and squeeze she shoulder. It was like a horror movie, I didn't want to see but I couldn't pull my eyes away. I watched painfully as she put her hand on his knee and he ran his hand up and down her side.

Then, I saw her turn and look at me. Straight in the eyes, and for a second I saw the happiness leave her face and cover with pain. Suddenly everything seemed to go back to normal as I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall turning only at the door to see Hermione looking straight at me.

I looked at her before turning and walking out of the Hall. I headed to the tower and into my room, where I fell onto my bed and turned to the side to think.

I thought about Hermione and about how I had never felt this way about anyone ever before in my life. I felt my pillow wet and I stood up and walked to my mirror.

I saw streaks on my face, it seemed foreign to me. Tears, I thought as I touched them with my hand. Almost as though I didn't know what they were. That wasn't true I did know. I knew when I wiped them off my mom's face when she was crying about my father. I knew them when I felt them on my neck when I hugged a girl for the last time when I told her it was over.

I didn't know them on my face though. I had never cried before, I didn't even cry when I was born the medi- witches didn't even know if I was alive till they saw my eyes open. I was tough, I was a Malfoy. I didn't cry.

'_I didn't until I meant the girl that I love.'_ I thought as I watched them roll down my face and new ones start. '_Because that was it,'_ I thought _'There was no way to deny or twist it.'_

'_I loved Hermione Granger.' _

Love, that was foreign too.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I wanted it to be really good! Well I'm on spring break so probabaly more updates! I hope you like this chapter! Review please!


	5. If only I could

A/N I AM SOOOOO SORRY! This wasn't supposed to take so long. I got back from London just two days ago and haven't been able to write! Please forgive me!

End of last chapter:

I didn't know them on my face though. I had never cried before, I didn't even cry when I was born the medi- witches didn't even know if I was alive till they saw my eyes open. I was tough, I was a Malfoy. I didn't cry.

'_I didn't until I meant the girl that I love.'_ I thought as I watched them roll down my face and new ones start. '_Because that was it,'_ I thought _'There was no way to deny or twist it.'_

'_I loved Hermione Granger.' _

Love, that was foreign too.

Here we go!

**Hermione P.O.V**

I watched Draco walk out thinking, _'I can't believe I am doing this! Why am I with Seamus when I love Draco? Oh bad! That's it I love Draco! No, I can't do that, I'm with Seamus!'_ I turned to see Seamus looking at me. _'Well, I like Seamus plus Draco would use me.'_

"Can you Hermione?" I heard Seamus say

"Sorry I was side tracked, can I what?" I replied smiling.

"Come to the party in the Gryfinndor Common Room?"

"Sure! I'll meet you there!" I replied standing up and getting ready to leave, Seamus grinned and stood up too, as we walked out of the Great Hall I had no idea of the conversation going on behind us but I wish I had.

**Harry, Ron and Ginny talking after Hermione and Seamus had left.**

"So you think she really likes Seamus?" said Harry, already knowing the answer.

"No way!" said Ron and Ginny together.

"She's likes Malfoy and he likes her, it's so obvious. This is just so she doesn't think about him!" said Ginny as Harry and Ron nodded agreeing with her.

"Yeah, just like when I went out with Parvati at the beginning of the year, so I didn't think about Ginny." Said Harry, oblivious about who was sitting across from him.

"Same as me with that bloke from Ravenclaw, I just didn't want to think about Harry." Said Ginny, then she looked at Harry.

At the exact moment the color drained out of both of their faces as Ron watched looking very amused.

"You know, I think that is the first time two people's faces have turned pale at the exact moment." They both turned to look at him and he said "What? You just gotback together, big deal. Everyone knew it was going to happen anyway." He shook his head at them and walked out of the Hall.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I walked into the Head Tower dreading to see Draco and miraculously he wasn't there. I ran upstairs and into my room before my luck ran out.

I quickly changed into my skirt and top, pulled my hair down and brushed it out before pulling on my heels and walking out the door.

I stopped at the top when I saw Draco sitting on the couch. Apparently I left all my luck in my room. I walked down the stairs with him watching me. At the bottom I picked up my purse and put my wand inside, and pulled on my jacket. "Well, bye" I said awkwardly, walking towards the door.

"Hermione!" a voice said just as I was about to open the portrait, "So close" I whispered to myself before turning around. "Yes?" I said looking into his beautiful crystal blue eyes- no Seamus is my boyfriend he has brown eyes, nice and brown.

"You look beautiful." Said Draco, I blushed and looked down. I was wearing a mini skirt and a spaghetti strap top with a deep purple shrug.

"Thanks" I said before I walked out the door, with an odd feeling that Draco had been crying. _'Were those tear streaks on his face?_' I thought as I walked towards the Gryfinndor Common Room.

I pushed the thought out of my head as I pulled the portrait open to be greeted by a roar of noise. Several hands pulled me and soon I felt someone grab me and pull me to a side. I looked up to the grinning face of Seamus. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then held me at arms length.

"You look great!" he said grinning. I reached up and kissed him thanks before taking his hand and leading the way into the party to find everyone else. I had only walked a few steps before I stopped short and felt Seamus walk into me and steadied himself by grabbing my waist. I jumped as he squeezed my waist to regain balance; I looked back at him and he grinned at me and ran his hand to my stomach and pulled me against him.

He then looked down at the chair in front of us and gasped, there in all their glory and view to the whole room were Harry and Ginny. They actually looked more like one person, since they were on the same chair and Ginny was on top of Harry and looked like she was trying to find something in his mouth. I tapped her on the shoulder and she pulled away and turned to look at me.

As soon as she saw me she ginned and said "Hermione! Harry and I got back together!"

"Yes, I see that." I replied smiling at them.

"We're making up for lost time!" said Harry running his hand up and down Ginny's side.

"Oh I see that too!" I said, smiling at them, "Well, um we're going to go get a butterbeer so we'll see you later." They were at it again before I was done, "Or not."

Seamus and I walked over to some other Gryffindors and spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. I had never noticed what a sweet guy Seamus was, he was so nice to me. Always there for me and with me, I would say he was the perfect boyfriend.

At some point in the night someone started playing some slow songs. Seamus and I were sitting off in a corner on our own watching all the couples dance. Seamus was leaning against the wall near a window and I was sittingacross his legs leaning against his chest.

"Hey, one dance before you head back to the Heads Tower?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

I nodded and stood up and followed him to the middle of the room. Seamus twirled me into him and held me close to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair, I shivered when he ran his hands up and down my sides and he pulled me closer.

I sighed and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

If only I could stop thinking about Malfoy.

A/N I am done! I hope you liked it! I will update soon I promise! I just need to get reviews! I hope you liked it! Review please! I love you guys!


	6. I'm Sorry

A/N: Sorry this is taking so long! Here is the next chapter!

End of last chapter:

I sighed and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

If only I could stop thinking about Malfoy.

Here we go!

Hermione P.O.V

**Three weeks later**

Seamus and I finished kissing good-bye outside my dorm and I gave him one more hug and whispered in his ear, "I had a great time tonight, thanks for the best one month anniversary date ever!"

"I love you, Hermione." He said holding me close.

My breath stopped, "I love you too, Seamus." One more kiss.

"Bye, thanks for coming." He gave me a last squeeze before walking off.

I watched him leave before turning to the portrait to give it the password (bubbles).

I walked into the portrait and say Malfoy sitting on the couch doing his homework. Wow! I, Hermione Granger had a date on a Friday night and Draco Malfoy, loved my (almost) all girls, was at home doing homework. What has the world come to?

"Hermione, we have barely said 3 words to each other in a month can we talk?" I heard Draco say as I headed for the stairs.

"Malfoy I have a ton of homework for Arithmancy and the essay McGonagall assigned to us two weeks ago." I said panicking as I realized how much homework I have.

"McGonagall's essay, that's due in three days! How do you plan on finishing that! This is all Finnigan's fault." Malfoy said as he started to pace.

"How is it Seamus's fault?" I yelled at his back.

"If he wasn't taking you out every night you would be doing your homework. You shouldn't even be out with him."

"He's my boyfriend! It's who I should be out with. At least I am with one boy not five!" I was furious, besides Malfoy wasn't making any sense.

"I am not with five girls you should have noticed that there are no girls in here at all lately. Wonder why that is? It's because I am freaking in love with you, Hermione! For a smart witch you are being pretty stupid!" He walked towards me saying all this; his face turning a dark red as he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way! I don't love you. I am with Seamus my boyfriend!" I said walking towards him and lowering my voice as I got closer, we were two feet apart.

"Every single person in this school knows that you don't love Seamus, that's even beside the point. You shouldn't be with him!" I said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked stepping closer.

One and a half feet apart.

"You deserve better." He said lowering his voice another notch and stepping forward.

"Like who? You?" I said not moving but staring straight into his eyes.

"Yes." He said in a lower voice still, stepping closer again.

One foot apart.

"I don't have feeling for you." I said stepping forwards.

Half a foot.

"Really?" he whispered, closing the space between us.

"Yes." I breathed looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked his face a centimeter away from mine.

"Ye-"before I could finish his lips were on mine.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my closer.

There we were; two enemies fight merely minutes ago and know we were kissing in front of a blazing fire.

"No feelings, huh?" he said pulling back and smiling down at me.

"Oh my gosh! Seamus!" and ran out the door, ignoring the cries of Malfoy calling my name behind me. I ran straight to the Gryffindor Tower where I saw Harry. I scanned the room quickly to make sure Seamus wasn't there before running to Harry.

"Harry, I made a big mistake." I said trying to catch my breath.

"What, did u put the wrong answer on a test?" he said laughing.

I smacked his arm, "No!"

"Ouch! What happened?" he said rubbing his arm and pulling me over to sit down.

"I kissed Malfoy."

Silence

"Isn't today your one month anniversary with-"

"Yes."

"Oh man!"

"Shut up! I have to find him and tell him what happened, before he finds out some other way." I jumped up and started to go to the boys' dormitory with Harry on my heels.

I walked through the door and stopped short.

"Ouch, 'Mione what-"Harry stopped gazing over my shoulder.

I turned to look at him, "Did you-"

"No."

Before us in clear view were Seamus and some other girl, on his bed. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

"Hey Seamus! I would ask how you are, but you seem pretty good." I said loudly.

He scrambled off the bed and turned to look at me. I look and saw that he didn't have a shirt on, and I could see his six pack. The six pack that I had run my hands over. I swallowed _not going to cry._

"Hermione, I can explain" He said pulling the girl up with him.

"Really? Can you explain why you are in bed with another girl on our anniversary, not to mention when you are with me?" I said in a steady voice as I felt Harry set a firm and supporting hand on my shoulder.

I turned and walked towards the door, "Hermione wait! I love you!" he said running after me.

"The funny thing is I believed you when you said it earlier, but it's kind of hard to believe now that you were in bed with another girl." I turned away and felt a hand grab my wrist.

Big mistake.

I turned and smacked his across his face with the back of my hand.

"If you have any brains you will never speak, look or talk to me again. And maybe _maybe _I will forgive you in 300 years or so." I pulled away from his and headed for the door, tears already welling up in my eyes.

Behind me I heard Harry talking to Seamus, "Mate, I didn't mean-"I heard Seamus say.

"Stay away from 'Mione or I won't be the only person you have to deal with." Harry replied so mad his voice was shaking.

"Harry-"

BAM!

I turned in time to see Harry's fist land on Seamus's face; I ran forward and saw that he was knocked out. He had a red mark on the side of his face because of my slap and his lip was bleeding from Harry punching him. I grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of here." He looked at Seamus one more time before leading the way out of the dormitory.

Once we were in the common room Harry pulled me into a huge hug, "I am so sorry, Hermione." I hugged him hard and the tears began slowly at first, just a few in my eyes and on my cheeks and soon they covered my entire face.

"What's going on?"

I turned to see Ginny standing behind me, "HERMIONE! What happened?" I shook my head at her and turned to Harry.

"I am going back to the Heads Tower, okay?" Thanks for everything!" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand as Harry pulled me back for a hug.

"We're here of you need us, okay Hermione?"

"I know, thank you."

He kissed me lightly on my cheek before squeezing my hand. I smiled and started to walk out the portrait when I heard Ginny say, "What happened, Harry?"

When I was out of the portrait I realized I didn't want to go to the Heads Tower, I couldn't deal with Draco now. Then it hit me hard, I had no more Seamus.

Without thinking I ran straight to the Astronomy Tower, as soon as I got there I climbed up onto the top of the ledge and let my hair down.

I sighed and looked out over Hogwarts and into the forest and the lake. I closed my eyes and started to sway, and just as I felt like I was falling-

"HERMIONE!"

I felt someone grab my legs and swing me down towards them and cradle me before walking to a wall and sitting down with me. I looked up and saw the face of Draco Malfoy, whiter than ever and the most concerned look on his face.

"Draco-"

"Hermione what are you doing? You could have fallen off of the Tower. Was this because of me? I started looking for you after you walked out and this was the last place, if I had been a second later I would have lost you. I don't know what I would have done!"

"Draco, he's gone." The tears had started again, and this time there was no stopping them.

"What? Finnigan, Hermione please talk to me."

"Saw him….other girl…..said he loved……."

"He was with someone else?"

"Am I that ugly that it is that easy to cheat on me?"

"No! Hermione, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, that sometimes I don't even know if you are real. I was wrong in the Common Room, you deserve better than me. Even a prince isn't good enough for you. I am so sorry; I am going to deal with Finnigan. Don't worry."

"I thought he loved me." I choked out before I was over come with tears.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I'm here." I leaned against his shoulder and he pulled me closer to him and leaned back against the wall so that I was leaning on his chest. He put an arm around my shoulders and held me tight. "I'm here, I always will be."

"I'm sorry, Draco. You were right; I do have feelings for you. I love you, Draco." I fell against his crying hard.

"I love you, Hermione. I always have."

Draco P.O.V

I don't know how long we sat there together. After a bit I noticed Hermione's breathing coming soft and deep and I realized she was asleep. She was shivering too.

I quickly pulled my cloak off and threw it around her before picking her up and walked down the stairs to our Heads Tower.

"Malfoy!"

I turned to see Potter, Weasley and Junior Weasley and walking towards me with worried expressions on their faces.

"We were just at the Heads Tower but no one was there and we were worried about Hermione-"

"She's going to be okay. I went looking for her and found her when she was about to fall off the Astronomy Tower-"

SHE WHAT!" Junior Weasley screamed

Hermione stirred, "Shhhh! I got her, she's okay. She had a good cry, and then fell asleep. I as taking her back to the tower, we'll both see you guys at breakfast. Don't worry; I'll take care of her when she's not with you. See you." I nodded to them before heading towards the Heads Tower.

Once, inside I went to Hermione's room and magically changed her into her pajamas before laying her down on her bed.

I gazed down at her, he face pale from crying, her hair in knots. Yet, she looked beautiful. The moon was casting a pure light down on her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Hermione. I always did."

I walked into my own room, and stripped before I landed on my bed. I lay there, thinking for a moment before I got up and grabbed a pillow and my sleeping bag and walked back into Hermione's room. I slipped in quietly and lay down my sleeping bag and pillow and turned until I could find a comfortable position. I sighed and began thinking of ways to hurt Finnigan to cause the most pain. I fell asleep after 243, but I'm sure one of them will work.

A/N: All done! This is pretty long! I hope you like it. I have been writing in for about two weeks; pretty much just started writing as soon as I got a brain storm. I hope you like it. Please review and I will keep writing.


	7. Author's Note

Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I moved to a new country and I just got internet at home! Well, I am writing another chapter and it will be up soon! Please wait and I am really sorry again!!


End file.
